


We Need To Keep The Museum Silent

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: A lot of extra stuff relating to the book, that I can add here while i'm having writers block!!!This can include-me asking for requests and headcanons (etc.)-random writing thoughts-random thoughts for ideas for the book-random in depths deepdives into the characters-random stuff about the characters-etc...
Relationships: The Adventurer | Justine Ezarik & The Con Man | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Adventurer | Justine Ezarik/The Pin-Up Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Aviator | Alex Wassabi/Other(s), The Aviator | Alex Wassabi/The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/The Gambler | Justine Ezarik, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power & The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power/The Hollywood Star | Gabbie Hanna/The Pin-Up Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power/The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Explorer | Liza Koshy/The Hustler | Lele Pons/The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau, The Explorer | Liza Koshy/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Gambler | Justine Ezarik & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Gambler | Justine Ezarik & The Socialite | Rosanna Pansino, The Gambler | Justine Ezarik/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & Everyone, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto/The Professor | Matt Haag, The Novelist | Alex Wassabi & The Socialite | Rosanna Pansino, The Novelist | Alex Wassabi/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power & The Socialite | Rosanna Pansino, The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

heyyyyy y'all,

so I've been having super bad writer's block for the book sooooo...

YOU GET THIS RANDOM BOOK RIGHT NOW!!!!!

So number 1 go check out "When The Day Is Over" by my twisted sister Messed_Up_Mind. I'm so honored and the book is amazing. Love her so much!!!

Okay next this is where you guys come in....

I want you guys to like what your reading in the book!

So in the comments I want every single one of you to write some headcanons and stuff you want to see in the book, stuff you want to happen to the characters in the book, and more. 

I love reading the book comments and I take them in to thought when I'm writing chapters!!! I also feel honored when I get comments from writers I look up to on here... (I'm looking at you canufeelthemagictonight, CinderScoria, Bird_Of_Scarlet, Messed_Up_Mind, Chalalalalala, ETNMystic, Lucy112235, and many many more. Love you guys and thank you!!

Plz comment those things I asked for it would help so much!!!!!

Love you guys and happy holidays!!!!

~marissa


	2. Random Idea #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These was an idea I had with Messed_Up_Mind

Okay so this is an idea I had with Messed_Up_Mind because we wanna have some of the guests try to escape the muesum but the Collector catches them and punnishes them the worst they have been tortured in the book so here's the idea for laurex:

So you know how Rosanna, Tim, Destorm, Gabbie, Lauren, Alex, Liza and Lele attempt to escape the museum but get caught and punnished by The Collector. So I agree with you that Laurex would be punnished together. 

The Collector could just use threats and brute force or put a collar or control like Nikita had in S3 E9 and force him to torture Lauren and cut her hair (short).(Alex doesn’t lose his emotions so he can scream at himself and Collector to make it stop, at the same time, he could be trying to calm down Lauren and telling her he’s sorry, also could be yelling at the Collector for everything she’s done to them including this. Lauren could be freaking out and hysterically crying, yelling about her hair and at Alex and at The Collector to stop. The Collector is controlling Alex, also she could laugh and taunt them saying they deserved this.)  
After she’s done she takes them back to the backroom and tells and shows the rest of the “guests” that this is an example of what will happen to them if they try to escape again.  
She leaves the guests alone for the night and the others try to comfort them but Laurex finally snap and break down majorly for the first time.  
Later that night while most of them are sleeping and someone else who tried to escape is getting punished, Lauren and Alex are in their claimed sleeping area still emotional. Alex could be trying to patch her up and trying to fix her hair with stuff they find in the drawers of the backroom like craft scissors,ruler,etc, telling her it’s not that bad and making her feel better, while he’s trying to fix this mess of her hair and her wounds/bruises/bleeding, he's also still is crying and mad at himself for what he has done. Lauren is traumatized by what she just went through and is crying and frozen, saying she looks ugly. Later though she breaks down and tells Alex she wants to go home. It starts a long conversation with them talking about whatever you want (their future past this, them getting saved, them getting married in the museum, etc.) It ends with them hugging and cute stuff. It’s really sad and emotional. Like really sad.

(headcanons for it) 

•For the exhibit The Collector could make Lauren wear a wig to cover it up to the customers and take it off when they close.

•Lauren and Alex could show Joey this when they tell him what the Collector has done to them (maybe for the confrontation for the laurex series we have going.)

•Lauren is traumatized and more scared of the collector than ever because this time she didn't just hurt her, but took a part of something that makes her Lauren Riihimaki a took it away.

•She's also going to take away their names soon and call them nicknames instead. So Lauren's going to lose her name too. So everything that makes her Lauren Riihimaki will be gone.

•She could also dye her hair idc.

•Alex should get physically hurt for his punishment (whipped, water torture, branding, etc)

•The Collector could dye his hair.

•he gets punished later.

•Lauren could be involved or not.

•she helps fix him up and try to fix him and they're both in pain and their identities have kind've been taken away.

What do you guys think and anything you would like to add or make it better by leaving ideas, hc's, or if you want to write a small story or promt with this idea for me because it helps me write this story a lot!!!!

much love  
~marissa


End file.
